FREMIONE
by foxface333ChocolateLabrador
Summary: A short story with snippets from Hermione and Fred's lives as they fall in love - side pairing of GeorgexAngelina
1. Chapter 1

FREMIONE HEADCANNON PT 1

WARNINGS: This also includes a side pairing of GeorgexAngelina

Hermione sighed contently. From her position in the window seat she could see Fred Weasley outside practising Quidditch, yet it simply looked as if she were reading if her friends checked on her. Hermione was not certain how it had happened, but she had become unusually fixated on the gorgeous ginger – ahem, not that she thought he was 'gorgeous' exactly, it was just rather pleasant watching how his muscles rippled under his tight, tight shirt as he executed a perfect manoeuvre (according to Hermione anyway) which appeared to require Fred to do a death-defying roll in mid-air under the bludger in order to hit it in an oncoming opponents path … oh dear, thought Hermione, it appears I'm falling faster than I thought.

As Fred practised the new game plan, he knew his heart wasn't in the game. As he scanned the small crowd for the tenth time he couldn't help but wish he had never noticed how grown-up Hermione was now… hey, maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought – after all, Fred simply needed to ask his twin to help him win her heart – nothing was impossible for the twins.

FREMIONE HEADCANNON PT 2

Fred burst through the portrait door into the common room. His eyes automatically scanned for the familiar curly hair of Hermione's - buried in a book as always - even as he yelled his twin brother's name. "FORGE!" Fred glared over at the corner where Hermione was studying with Harry and Ron - did Harry have to sit that close to her? Fred was jolted out of his thoughts as his twin waved a hand in front of his face. "Gred? You okay?" "Wha-ahh, yeah, 'course I am! I have very important information - " Fred paused to rub his hands together and cackle thoughtfully. George frowned, confused. "What information?" Fred smirked. "Right this way, brother-mine, and all your dreams will come true!"

Fred ushered his brother out the portrait hole. "I was exploring that new tunnel we found, you know the one behind the tapestry of the third Goblin War on the fifth floor?" George nodded, impatient for Fred to get to the point. Fred continued after another cackle (George had been worried about Peeves' influence on his beloved twin). "Angelina, Katie and Alicia were 'studying' in a classroom beside the tunnel - you can hear everything! They were indulging in a gossip-fest on their latest 'crushes'. It's official Georgey! We are enacting Plan 72!" George was lost for words. "Errr, what's plan 72?" "When George gets the girl of his dreams - all thanks to yours truly!"

Fred beamed as George finally understood. "Angelina likes me?" As Fred nodded vigorously George smirked back at him. "No need for Plan 72 Freddie!" As he raced down the hall he yelled back to his twin, "Now we can work on you and 'Mione!"

As Fred walked back to Gryffindor Tower he couldn't help but be amazed he had such an awesome twin - not that George needed to be told that.

FREMIONE HEADCANNON PT 3

Hermione hurried along the halls, cursing herself for forgetting to pack her Charms homework this morning - she was now running late to Charms, literally. Parvati and Lavender had been gossiping as they made their faces this morning (Hermione never understood how they found enough time to put the sheer amount of powders and liquids on). Hermione usually ignored them; except on this particular morning, she heard the words 'Weasley Twin' and heart thumping loudly in her ears she tried to pretend she was still packing while listening intently."So George asked her out, and Fred's been lost ever since!" Lavender had a thoughtful look on her face. "But is that because he likes Angelina too or because he is lonely?" Parvati giggled. "I can't tell the difference between them, how do you think Angelina does?" Lavender giggled back, before moving onto the next piece of was still as confused as she had been this morning. She had never thought they would get together exactly - he was too good-looking, and funny, and well - too Fred! But this news that he could like Angelina ... it left her stomach all queasy and a sour taste in her mouth.

George was leaning against the wall next to the fourth year girls domitory door. He stepped back into a shadowy aclove as Hermione hurried past him, bag bulging with books. Parvati and Lavender made him wait another five minutes, before finally coming down the stairs. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "Yes it's true. I can't believe we never noticed before!" "Are you certain?" George pressed. "Of course," Lavender was miffed that someone would doubt their gossip skills. "We dropped a hint that he might like Angelina and she froze - her expression was pure jealousy!" Lavender giggled, delighted in her cleverness. Parvati continued, "Then we 'proposed' the idea that he might be lonely - such sadness! Not to mention her face when we thought that you and Fred are interchangeable." Parvati sighed happily, leaving Lavender to finish, "It's official, Hermione is having Fred's babies!"

Hermione was walking slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, lost in thought. What a depressing day! All Hermione wanted to do now was curl up in front of the fire and lose herself in a book. Hermione was pulled out of her musings by a warm hand grasping her wrist and pulling her into an empty classroom. Hermione whirled around to rail at the person who DARED to make her awful day worse - only to freeze - it was Fred, his laughing face unusually solemn. Hermione was lost for words at this unexpected turn - a rarity."Hermione, I need to ask you something. I know a girl like you deserves a lot more than a guy like me - I'm not rich, or the smartest, and I'm probably too old for you right now. But I would give you my whole heart, if you would be my girlfriend."Hermione was still staring, her mouth now hanging open in astonishment. Had she fallen asleep in front of the fire again? This seemed too much like a dream! Hermione pinched herself - well that hurt, so she mustn't be dreaming. Given Fred's nature, she was inclined to disbelieve his ardent declaration. But something within Hermione dared to hope. Was it possible that such a horrible day could end with such a brilliant beginning? Fred's hopeful expression fell at her continued silence. "I knew George was wrong." he muttered, turning away."No, wait, Fred! Yes, yes, yes please, yes!" Fred spun back, wrapping his arms around Hermione and pulled her into an enthusiastic kiss. Hermione relaxed against Fred - this was definitely the best day of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

FREMIONE HEADCANNON PT 4

Hermione hurried along the corridors, struggling to carry all of her textbooks. Although she had given back the timeturner, her workload felt twice as demanding as before. Hermione gave a soft gasp of relief as she slipped into the Charms classroom (moments before Professor Flitwick) beelining for Harry and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation - Harry and Ron were giggling over some squiggles on their mostly empty parchment that most certainly did NOT have anything to do with the emotion charms they were currently supposed to be studying.

Hermione opened her mouth in reprimand, before closing it with a fond smile. Ron's familiar expression of careless merriment reminded her very strongly of her older red-haired boyfriend. And just like that, Hermione was astounded to realise that for the first time ever, she had failed to take a single note in class, as she daydreamed of her Fred.

FREMIONE HEADCANNON PT 5

"We have to break up." Fred's mouth fell open in astonishment. "Err, Hermione, I only asked you out less than 24 hours ago - you've had classes all day - you can't possibly be over this piece of hotness!" Fred's face turned a nasty shade of green. "Oh no, you heard about the ickle firsties! You have to hear my side of the story before you judge! It's only temporary I swear - Peeves made me do it!" Hermione frowned. "What's this about the First Years?"

Fred cackled in relief (perhaps George was right, Fred really spends too much time alone with Peeves) before frowning. "Well if your not upset about the emotion enhancers, what's wrong?" Hermione chose to ignore the first troubling part of Fred's question, in favour of finishing this conversation before she started crying for breaking up with the man of her dreams."I thought this relationship could work, I mean your so handsome, and funny, and you can be really clever when you want to - and I'm smart from all my books - but books don't tell you how distracting a relationship is! I did not take a single note in Charms today, all because I was day-dreaming about your amazing cerulean-blue eyes, and your cute cackle."

Hermione blushed while Fred blinked in shock, before smirking devilishly. "As nice as it is to know I have such an effect on you, my cackle is not cute! Because I don't cackle!" Hermione pushed on, vainly attempting to ignore her blush. "But that's not all, Harry and Ron are already upset because of all this time of been spending with you, means less time for studying and homework -" Fred snorted in disbelief, knowing 'homework' was simply an euphemism for 'copying' Hermione's notes.

Hermione scowled in annoyance, knowing exactly what Fred was thinking - little did they know that Hermione genuinely did not let them copy, but made them take their own notes (alright, yes, maybe from her notes) before making them question each other on every class they had not taken notes on."The most disturbing change of all however, is when instead of writing my Transfiguration essay I covered my parchment in hearts!"

"Did they have our initials in them?" It was Hermione's turn to blink in surprise. "Yes, how did you know?" Fred was silent a moment, idly twirling his wand in his hands, as he contemplated the beautiful witch in front of him, who held his heart.

"It would seem you've been reading the wrong books 'Mione: I'm afraid there is only one cure, my love." And so Fred leaned down, gently caressing Hermione's face, before placing his lips on hers.


End file.
